2 years after 50 shades
by Writer and Author of shades
Summary: Two years after Anastasia left Christian she enlisted back into the military. Ray gave a good word and she started to climb ranks. She finally thought she had escape thoughts of Christian until a terrorist act and Blue eyed goddess and grey eyed ceo meet again.
1. Chapter 1

Ring!Ring! Who the hell is calling at 2:30am. I roll out of bed. I walk to my white night stand. I look at my phone. It reads "General Walkin" Oh please don't tell me i have to come now.

"Sergeant Steele" I say wearily. I hear laughing. Ass hole. He knew i was sleeping.

"Major, we need you down here as soon as possible a company called Tech INC has been attacked by terrorism." He says sternly. shit thats here in New York.

"Sir, any casualties?" I ask worried. I just got back from war. We don't need one here.

"Its not what you think. There hacking into there systems to frame the CEO. No more questions just get dressed and get your ass there. Private Maverick will brief you when you get there." the line goes dead. Well he sure needs to get laid.

"So do you Steele. Its been 2 fucking years." my inner goddess sneers at me. I go to my dresser to find my cammies. I change quickly. I got to the bathroom and put my hair up in a low bun and put my hat on.

I start to drive my Ford F-150 towards Tech INC. I just got it last year. Its blacked out with a led light bar. Its for our Black ops missions or hunting with my paps. I turn onto the freeway and see back to back traffic. Well luckily I have lights. I flick the switch on the dash and my lights and sirens come to life. I speed through the traffic.

Getting off the freeway I see blue and red lights flashing. Really? This isn't a good time to get pulled over.

I pull to the side of the road. This mid aged man gets out of the car and walks towards me.

"Miss I need to see badge for those lights." He smirks. I roll my eyes. What he can't see my uniform. "Just because your in that uniform doesn't mean you should have those." Are you fucking serious right now.

"Well for your information, there from the president." I say with no emotion. I hand him my badge and id.

"Sgt Steele. What an honor to meet you." he straightens up. Thats more like it.

"Well Officer Williams, I have to go to Terrorist case. Oh and ill tell your chief what you did today. Have a good day!" I drove off leaving him shocked. What way to start out a day.

-What happens when Ana gets there? When will Ana and Christian meet? See you next chapter!

Sorry for the short chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

-Hi everyone! Thank you for the good reviews. I hope you like the next chapter. any ideas for future chapters plz private message me! Enjoy!

I pull up to the tall grey building. Well this seems familiar. I see four marine vehicles. Well great theres paparazzi. I step out and walk towards my group. They turn around surprised. Why?

"Sgt Steele, we didn't expect you to be here. What an honor." He says smirking. I can tell he doesn't mean that.

"Well Private Maverick, I have direct orders from General Walkin and the President of the United States of America to take your case from you." I make sure prolong the word Private so he's know I'm higher. His eyes widen. Yeah dush bag.

"Who's going to tell me why the fuck I'm here on my day off?" i say loudly and sternly. Everyone turns around. "Fine Ill find out for myself."

I start to walk towards the double door when i hear someone grunt. I turn around to see a young man in black and white suit with an ear piece.

"Can i help you?" i ask confused. he starts to shuffle around uncomfortable.

"Ma'am I'm supposed to take you up to boss" he says. Boss? Oh CEO.

"Well don't just stand there. Come on I don't have all day." he starts to walk pass me and opens the door for me.

"How long were you in the army?" I ask him. he looks at me in shock."What I'm not stupid." He sighs.

"4years Ma'am. I got sent home because of an injury." he shutters. I dropped the topic. I now how it feels.

"What your name?" I ask while we step into the elevator.

"Luke Sawyer. I'm private security." Hmm who is this CEO?

"So how do you feel about this terrorist attack?" i ask. His head snaps around surprised. Well i guess he doesn't know oops.

"What terrorist?! says that it was just a hackers." he snaps. Wait Taylor?

"No you idiot why would Christian want to be this close to you."My subconscious snaps at me. she's right why would I?

The elevators open to a huge room full of clear tables and computer screens hanging from the the ceiling with black hard wood flooring. Everyone is in black t-shirts and black pants. It looks like I'm back in black ops.

"Ma'am, The boss is in his office. Just fair warning his not the most nicest person especially when given this kind of news." he says quietly. That sounds familiar. I walk towards the office and see Taylor. Maybe Christian moved him.

"Taylor!" I say excited. I haven't see a familiar face in a year. I almost want to cry. Come on Ana your a marine now. He snaps his head around and smiles. Then stops abruptly. He looks at me up and down.

"Well Miss Steele, I see two years have down great things with you. Please tell me your in the branch your supposed to be in?" he asked smirking. Really Taylor.

"Well to you Taylor its Sergeant Major Steele of the Marine Corps" I stand there with my hands on my hips. He goes pale."Anyways why are you here?" I ask.

"Wait you don't know who's the CEO?" Oh shit. The double door office room slams open. There stands before me is grey eyed CEO burning his eyes into Taylor.

"Taylor why are you just standing around and talking?" he snaps at him. He hasn't even noticed me. But wow age does well with hair is still in the just fucked look just little longer. He's wearing a navy blue suit with a white shirt and a tie untied around is neck. "Why is the military here?" shit!shit! i don't want him to recognize me.

"Well Sir since no one has told you, Its terrorist hacking your system and making it look like you." I sigh

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me?" he yells. His screaming would have me made me jump two years ago but sense boot camp i don't blush. Im not the same little brown haired girl.

I look up at him and i slowly take off my hat. I see a shock written all over his face.

"not surprising you don't recognize your own ex. Wow Christian have you slept with that many people?" I hiss at him.

"Ana I didn't know it was you. But wow you look amazing." he say with mercurial in his voice.

"Thank you Sir. I would like to talk to in your office." I walk towards his office and Taylor stops me and holds out his hand. Are you kidding me?

"You want my gun now?" He just nods. I look at Christian and he's smirking. Fine if he wants to go that way then fine. I stand up straight with my right and left arm behind behind my back.

"As Sergeant Major Steele of the Marine Corps and Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force, I have direct orders from the president to keep my armory on me at all times."

I say sternly.

I look behind me and the whole floor are gaping at me. I turn around and face Christian and Taylor who are just pale and in shock. Christian just puts his arm out leading me to the office. Thats what i thought. I walk in and see A huge glass table and see it light up with GEH across it. Christian walks around it.

"Now Miss Steele,Where were we?" He asks. Ugh he's never going to call me Sgt.

"Sgt, and…" I stop and see a black plane turn abruptly. Shit.

"E-2 We have situation. Im taking civilians down stairs and to the airport. We have a F657 Flying around the perimeter of the building." I say into my ear piece.

"Roger that Sgt. We have a chopper waiting for you and a F-35." says Maverick.

" we have to go now ill explain everything on the way to.." Bang Bang!

Dust floats around. I see Christian on the floor shit! "Christian!" I scream but i can't hear my self scream…


	3. Chapter 3

"Christian can you here me?!" I scream over him. he nods awake.

"Ofcourse i can with you screaming over me!" he laughs. Mercurial as ever. I pull him up on my shoulder.

"Just lean on me for support we have to get down stairs to my truck!" i yell. He nods. Taylor takes his other arms and we walk to the stairs.

Once we get down stairs i see the plane circling trying to find us. suddenly it drops an suv.

"Get in the truck!" i yell at them. They stop and just stare."What you idiots!"

"Ana you can't be serious? you drive this?" same Christian. I turn around.

"Do you want to die" I ask. He blanches. "Get in" they quickly get in. I run the the driver side of the truck and start the engine. I begin to roar off. I look in my review mirror I see the white suv that was dropped from the plan. " hold on guys." I jerk the wheel onto the freeway. The airport is 10 miles away. I flick on my sirens and lights.

"Anastasia please tell why you have sirens like a cop?" Christian ask. Taylor rolls his eyes. Why the hell would he be worried about that right now?

"Can i explain when we are not about to die?" I say exhausted. All the sudden we get shot at. Luckily its bullet proof. "Max it would be a good time to take the wheel" i scream.

"Yes ma'am. Auto pilot on." Max says while my dash board comes to life.

"Who the hell is that?" Taylor and Christian say at the same time.

"Its Max. He's my computer you can say." i say while moving to the passenger seat. I pull out my SBR rifle and open the the window. i lean out the window. i shoot twice and both front tires go out. I get back in.

"Ma'am ETA 5minutes." Max says. I look behind us. The suv stopped in the middle of the road.

"Good Max. Pull next to the chopper when we get there have everything prepped for lift off before we get there." We need to hurry to airport. "Are you guys okay?"I ask looking behind me.

"I have to admit this but that was hot" Christian says surprised. Oh don't start now please.

"Christian we broke up two years ago. You still are the same. You still want to inflict pain on woman." I say looking forward. " We are here. You guys go ahead get in the chopper." I get out and go to the bed of the truck i change into my flight suit.

I wonder what Christian think of me flying instead of him. Wait how has he been since the last time i saw him. He probably has another submissive. I push the thought out. I realize that i still love him.

I walk up the stairs into the pilot seat."Put your helmets on so you can hear me is all preparations done for flight?" I see Taylor, Saywer and Christian put there helmets on.

"Ma'am everything is set. General Walkin said its best if you talk them Oregon safe house." Max says. What! thats a 10 hour flight! and Thats my house! ugh

"Excuse me who's fliying?" I hear sawyer ask. I raise my hand slowly.

"Christian if you want you can come join me passenger seat?" I ask. Christian pales.

"Really?" He asks. I shake my head yes. He lights up and almost runs beside me.

"Everybody buckled?" I ask. Everybody nods. "Tower15 this is Black Falcon 102 on route to Portland Oregon. Going black in 5,4,3,2,1." I lift the chopper over my truck. "Max lift pick up. Now attach." The leather ropes drop down and hook onto the truck. I lift slowly. I start to head west.

"Never thought you would be flying me. You amaze me Anastasia. I really need to discuss things with you." he says while looking at me.

"Hold on Christian, If you are going to ask if we can get back together i have to say no. you haven't changed and I'm not the same person." I say looking forward. Ive been through so much these 2years. I don't think i could be capable of love right now. He doesn't even love me.

"But Anastasia I love you…" He says quitely.

-what will Ana do? What will happen when they get to Oregon. Will that same feeling happen if they touch? See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for the feed back. Now i might now update like this all the time but ill try too!

Its about 4:30pm and Im stopping in Utah for Fuel and equipment.. I look over and Christian is still staring around like a little boy. I can't believe he said i love you. Ugh what am i going to do? An idea pops in my head.

"Hey Christian I have to stop for fuel did you want to land us?" His head snaps towards me. He nods his head quickly. "Max Switch pilots to ." Christian takes the stick and we immediately drop down. "Max lift us!" We start to glide up slowly.

"Sorry you chopper is little heavier than mine." He blushes. Oh my. Christian Grey blushing.

"Okay lets try it again. You just have to pull up little harder than usually." I say softly.

HE does as told and I start to see base."Okay think of Max as your co pilot. When we get to the hellipad you need to instruct him to drop the truck. All you have to do is keep the chopper steady enough for him to drop it softly." He nods at.

We approach the hellipad. "Max Drop truck" I hear Christian say. The truck drops slowly.

"Yay! good job! Okay let me take it from here they get disown me if they saw you landing." He blanches. Yes Marines take there stuff seriously."Max switch pilots" I slowly land.

I hop out and walk towards the captian. Hmm he's new.

"Miss, Why didn't you call in before you landed.?"He asked with his gun pointed at me. I pull out my two pistols.

"I don't know maybe because I'm Sergeant Steele major of the marine corps and air force. " I say smirking. He pales. yeah ass hole should have done your homework. I hear laughter the men behind me

'Sgt. Steele what an honor. My father was on your last team to Iraq" he says quietly.

"Whats your fathers name?" I ask. i see sadness in his eyes.

"John Stanford." He says with his down. Oh my god. Stanford.

"Sorry for you loss. You're father jumped in front of a grenade for me." i start to cry. He was my best friend beside Kate.

"He always did anything for the pretty ones." he laughs. I start laughing too.

"Hey go ahead and get dinner ready for these there. I'm going to fly on the track real quick." I start to walk away.

"Can we watch? It would be an honor to watch the best pilot in the armed forces." i hear Stanfords son ask.

"Ofcourse." I smile. Christian ask if can come with. I roll my eyes.

An hour an half later I'm ready to fly my F35.I walk out of the dorm and open the door to the tarmac. I look to my left I see Christian, Taylor, And Sawyer seating on the bleachers. Christian looks terrified. Hey its okay baby, I know how to fly. Oh my god i just said baby.

"Okay Sgt. We have the good ones for you today" I hear Stanford say over the intercom. I turn around he's in the booth with a head set on. Lets see whats true about your flying.

I put my helmet on. "Thanks for the bright encouragement" I laugh. I climb up the ladder to get in my seat. I start doing protocols. "Sir ready and set. Count down please." I start my plane. I feel alive again.

"Goodluck, 5,4,3,2,1" he says. I start to move forward to build up speed. I pull up on the stick and start to lift off.

"Play Ready Aim Fire by Imagine Dragons and then you can realise the devils." I laugh. I hear the song come to life through my headset.

"Starting the devils in 5,4,3,2,1." He says i hear a huge roar below me.

"Jeez Private what do you guys feed those things." I feel my plane shift violently. Shit there already locked on me. I spin down towards the base again. I jerk back and forth. Has it been that long sense I've done this.

"Sgt. is that the fastest you can go?" he laughs. Okay he's getting on my last nerves right now. I flick a switch up and turn around. I see the base ahead. I know if i go fast enough over the bleachers and booth it might shake. I start to speed up.

"Everbody break for cover." I yell.

CPOV

I can't believe my Ana is in the military and flying jesus its so hot but so dangerous. Ive missed her so much. She didn't say i love you back. I see two planes roar after Ana. I grip the bleacher. She starts to swerve. I hear ask whats his name what there feeding those planes. She flies over the base Spinning. We lost sight of here.

"Everybody break cover" I hear Ana yell.

"What?!" I look at taylor. He puts this hands over his head and covering his ears. I huge boom and one of black planes goes in fames and hit over us on the tarmac. I see the other one roar over us. Wheres Ana? I think i hear thunder.

"Guys I'm reaching 1'550 mph Right now. Hold on" she yells. The ground starts to shake and Anas plane booms over the base rocking us back and forth.

"Jesus Ana are you trying to kill us." Stanford I think says. He sounds pissed off. Well you tested her."Just give up now." He says laughing.

"Theres no pilot right?" Ana asks. Sounds like she planing something.

"No ma'am. Our pilot is in here flying them from here. Reminder those are 3million dollar planes." I can tell he's smirking.

"Lets see how high they can really fly?" she says. I see her plane start to climb. The black plane all the sudden goes behind her and starts to shoot.

"Ana!" i scream. Taylor hold me down.

"Let her do this" he reassures me.

"SGT! You know that those planes can't reach that altitude!" He yells. I look up. He's by the window.

"I know." All the sudden the black plane stops and start to fall." Starting to stall." Ana says. She Flips. "Guns jammed. Max start auto pilot as soon as its online. I'm Going airborne." I see the cockpit open. Shit!

"Miss Steele I highly advise against that" Max says through the speaker. I see what looks like a tiny aunt jump.

"Too late. Wings deployed." she says through the wind. Black wings expand out of her suit.

"Sgt. you have to get there quickly the plane is dead it won't go back online. If it hits the ground there goes your boyfriend" This is the first time Stanford sounds worried.

"Roger that." Ana swerves Lands on top of the plane. "Open cockpit" She says. nothing happens.

"Its dead. it won't open!" He yells. Fuck!

"Get everyone in the booth!" she screams. We get up and start to move quickly to the booth. I move to the window inside the booth. Be safe my love."Max Suit now!" What suit?

"Sgt, It isn't ready for deployment." He states. I hear her scoff.

"Now! Or people are going to die." She sound stern! Now i know why she's Sgt. All the sudden a Black bullet shoots from Anas Truck. I see Ana fall off the plane. The black bullet catches her. She starts to fly down towards the tarmac. She lands. She's in a all Metal Black suit. She looks like Ironman but way better.

"How much does that plane weigh?" she say asks Stanford.

"About 13,500 pounds. Wait are doing what i think your doing and what are you wearing?" we are about to die and he's asking stupid questions.

"Sgt. Your suit holds 15,000 pounds to should be fine just a lot of muscle." Max says. "Good luck Miss Steele. The black planes its starting to come down fast. She starts to fly up and puts both of her hands up the plane slams into her.

"Fuck!' she yells. she turns around and puts the plane on her back. She shifts the plane softly towards the field."I'm not going down softly, Max land my plane over by my truck." suddenly the black plane smashed into the dirt.

"Ana!" i scream i start to run outside.

"I'm not detecting a heart beat." Max says through the intercom. I stop in my track and fall to the ground.

"I just got you back" I whisper..

~CLIFF HANGER! See you next chapter~


	5. Authors note

Oh first of all thank you for the people who love my story. Secondly, people it's fan fiction! Yeah itcan't happen in real life but it's a fucking story. I'm 19. Leave me alone. I just want to have fun with my imagination. Come on guys go read  
another story if it bothers you that much. I'm sitting on the floor at work crying. I'm doing it for fun not as a school assignment. Thank you. By the way anyone want to make a comment about any military things. My parents are in armed forces with my  
two brothers. It might be off but get over it. I'm not a Englishlit major or SGT. It's called dreaming.

-? 


	6. Chapter 5

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FEED BACK. I know that I'm young but hey its just for fun. Sorry for the long wait.

I feel hazy.. I try to move. I can't. I open my eyes.

"Christian" i moan. I see smoke and sit surrounding the plane. "Max turn on suit" I whisper. I push against the metal as hard as I can off. I start to get up. well nothing is broken.

"Ana!" I hear Christian scream. I spin around and see Christian barreling towards me. He looks so pained like when I left him.

"Is everyone okay?" I look around. The field is destroyed by the plane. I see the booth. I let out my breath. Their okay. "Max release suit" The suit immediately comes off.

"Baby I thought i lost you again." He breathes heavily. Wait did I hear baby? he wraps his arms around feels like hours we sit there just hugging.

"We need to get inside for dinner." I sigh. He looks up. He nods. He slowly rises. He holds out his hand for me to get up as well.

"Your actually a pretty good pilot" He whispers. I hear something else in his voice. It makes me quiver. I feel something dull pull at me.

"Oh really, ?" I say smirking. He raising an eyebrow at me." Even though I almost destroyed the whole base I guess so" I giggle. He pales.

"Are you really okay?" He asked. He looks so scared. We walk towards the Dining Hall.

"I'm walking aren't I?" He looks at me up and down. "You can check for yourself" I wink at him. Oh my god did i just say that out loud?

"Are you flirting with me?" He says. God he looks so sexy. I let go and point my hands towards me.

" ? Oh , You would know if I was?" I try to stifle my laugh. Christian eyes darken. I must still have an affect on him. Hmm.

TWO HOURS LATER…

"So Steele, What happened in Iraq?" someone slurred behind me. I am on my 5th beer, and about to do my fourth Tequila shot.

"Oh boys, thats classified." I wink. They all laugh. I look to my left And see Christian laughing with looks relaxed.

"Come on Sgt.! We have to know why you haven't had a case in 4 months?" Someone yells. Everybody stops talking. Crap,double crap. I see Christian, Taylor and Stanford turn around. They looked shocked.

"Thats none of your business" I hear a stern voice behind me. I slowly turn around.I stand up straight shit shit..

"General." I say flatly. He looks at me as if he's ashamed."What? I can't drink?" I cross my arms. He raises an eyebrow.

"Annie why don't you go lay down. You should be leaving tomorrow in the morning"He points towards the Barracks. I roll my eyes.

"Yes "Dad" I sigh and start to walk. I feel hands on my hips. My head starts to spin. Everything goes black.

CPOV

After we ate Ana was going to go inside to sleep but the guys convinced her to stay to have a beer. I was going to tell her she should just go to bed since I've seen her when she has too much to drink. Taylor stopped me.

"Sir, She might need it after that crash" I sigh. He's right. I still can't believe she only has three cuts. One needed stitches.

"So how do you know Sgt.?" I turn around see I think his name is Stanford.

"She did an interview for me when she's was in college. She's a lot different now." I look over at her. She's throwing her head back in laughter.

"Well military does that to you." We laugh. He passes me a beer.

"Come on Sgt.! We have to know why you haven't had a case in 4 months?" Someone yells. Everyone stops. I turn to look at her. She giving someone a dirty look.

"Whats going on?" I ask Stanford. He's about to says something until he stands ups straight. I see a man with black hair with grey spots walk towards looks like a Gener… Shit!

"Thats none of your business" He says sternly. Ana turns around. Her shoulders square out.

"General" She just stands there looking at her. " What I can't drink?" She slurs. She's drunk.

"Annie why don't you go lay down. You should be leaving tomorrow in the morning"He points towards the hallway. Annie?

"Yes "Dad"" She mutters. She turns around. I see a man grab her by the hips. She stops. What? Suddenly she falls..

"What the hell is wrong with you?" General yells. "She's your Sgt.! Thats one reason right there why you shouldn't touch her! Haven't you heard the second reason!" He picks her up and walks down the hallway. I sit there stunned.

I start to walk. Stanford puts his hand infront of me.

"I need to see her." He nods his head no. "Why not?" I ask.

"You might need something stronger if you want to hear this." He grabs a Burbon bottle from the counter.

What happened to Anastasia?

Will she be okay?


	7. Chapter 6

HEY EVERYBODY I KNOW IT'S BEEN A MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED. BUT I'M BACK!

CPOV

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on?" I get up in Stanfords face.

"Maybe its best if i tell you." A deep voice behind me says. I turn around and see Walkins walk toward me. "You seem to care for Annie and thats the only reason I'm telling you this now" he grabs a glass and the bourbon bottle.

"I've known annie for about 13 years. Her father and i were really close. When i found out she enlisted i knew she has to be on my team." He smiles at the memory.

"How long has she been in the military?" i ask. This question has been bothering me for days.

"About 5 years. 4 years were just non booked missions." Wait what. so she was in the military when we met. I wonder if Kate knows. "She can't tell anyone at that time. Don't feel like she broke your trust or anything.I know a lot about you Christian Trevelyan Grey."

"What do you mean you know a lot?" she signed a NDA. He looked up and smirked.

"What boy you hiding something?" Now i know why Ana listened to him."Anyways after you two split, she changed and she wanted to help the war. so she got sent to Iraq." Stanford shutter beside me. What the hell happened?

"No.." I hear Taylor say. I turn around to see a very pale Taylor.

"She got sent to a group that was sighted by people who owned some land out there, that they were acting suspicious. Well we know this group as ISIS now." I'm not keen on the news but I've heard some of the the awful things they do to US Citizens. Oh no.

"Please Don't tell me they were that group" Sawyer approaches.

"What group?" I ask. Everybody looks at me shocked. "What I have a company to run?" I shrug.

"Sir, This group was the first US Citizens to be captured. The Sgt. Lead them to the hut and they found a lot of armory. A few men caught them and gassed them." Sawyer gulps. "Sorry but it doesn't get any better. They ran a bunch of tests on the whole team. "

"What kind of test?" I ask curious.

"Like what kind of chemicals can a human handle." Taylor answers. I sit there in shock.

"Did you guys find them?" I ask Walkin. He takes a deep breathe. He looks at Stanford.

"I arrived at the hut with my team to see 6 men in shape that i've never seen before. Then we find a women tied up to bed with bruises, cuts, needle marks and a lot of blood everywhere. We un tie her and she grabbed my gun. I thought she was going to shoot me but she shot all 4 guys. later we found that those me beat her, raped her, and made her watch her team die one by one. I didn't know until now but it was…" He gets up and runs to the bathroom throwing up.

"Ana… oh my god.. you have to let me see her. Please.. She needs me." I yell. I feel a hand on my shoulder and everything goes black.

I wake up hearing grunting. I look around theres 6 other beds around me. I get dressed and follow the sounds.

"Sir your awake." Taylor makes me jump. He starts to laugh by regrets it as soon as he sees my face. Fucker.

"Whats the noise?" I look around down the hallways and see Stanford. I start to walk towards him.

"Sir i wouldn't. She's kinda angry." Ana! I start to run and Stanford stops me.

"Hold down. She doesn't want to be bothered. The guys and I were going to the watch room if you wanted to watch?" Watch what? "She's in the arena. Its like a workout for military."

I start to follow him to seating area and I try to look out the window but its pitch black. Taylor looks at me confused.

"Again!" I hear what sounds like Walkins. Stanford clicks a switch and I see my baby. She's wearing a sports bra with running pants on with the logo STEELE on the side in red. She's dripping in sweat. Oh fuck. My pants start to tighten.

"Don't worry she can't see us. This window is tinted." Stanford says. All the guys are just gawking at her. I"m about to yell at them when i hear a loud punch.

She's hair is up with one strand falling on her face. She gets swooped on her ass by Walkins. What the hell she's just a girl.

"Don't let that little girl fool you. She put a guy in the hospital back in New York." One guy says behind me. I snicker. she can't. Bam! I look up and Walkins on his while Ana was her legs wrapped around this neck. Never mind.. He pats the mat. He gets up and looks at his watch.

"Okay I think we are done here. Go head and shoot for a bit. You need to leave in 3 hours." He nods and leaves the room. She starts to walk towards a blank wall until A rack comes out with armory. She picks up a pistol.

"Are you sure you want to use that little thing. It's been a while since you've been here." Stanford says over a microphone.

She smirks at her gun. "I knew you perves were watching me." They start to laugh.

The lights go down. I positions the flash light over the gun. She walks further down the arena when a glowing red figure pops up and shoots. She slides down and shoots the target in the chest. I"m amazed. Six more pop out. She drops her flash light And shoots all Six point blank on the four head. The lights turn on. She walks towards the window and bows and walks away. Can she get any hotter?


End file.
